Diners to Franchise
by Roseanna237
Summary: Betsy's Baseball dinner had always been in the shadows of Candy's Burger and Freddy's Pizzeria, So when all Freddy related Franchise are suddenly closed and abandon. Betsy's Diner finds the opportunity to shine and expand, until a mistake just so happens to land them to buying the whole Freddy Franchise
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fnaf only my Oc's**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Every ending has a begining_

 _\- unknown_

 _where am I? She thought, to herself. Looking around the diner. This...this isn't Fredbear's diners. She looked around panicking, before noting that she was still inside her crate; but the crate was opened, leaving her a view of the new diner; she was currently residing in. Biting her lower lip, she nervously looked around to see if someone had activated her, or if anyone, anyone at all was there to greet her._

 _There was no one, but her. Making her even more scared and confused as to why she was here. Looking down to make sure she at least had her uniform on, which to her relief was in fact on. Before looking for her banjo, which to her comfort was slung around her. Knowing that she still had something from her home made her relax a tiny bit, before her green eyes widen._

 _Where's... Where's Fredbear? Her thoughts, immediately went to her best friend. Eyes began to look around the room in panic; looking for a second crate, before realizing she was only looking at a part of the room, leaning out of her crate; she tried to see if another crate was there, besides hers, or if by any chance the owner was talking to Fredbear or... Or perhaps the workers were currently bringing him in. Oil tears began to cloud her eyes, but she refused to let them fall without knowing if Fredbear was here or not, and to her circuits surrounding her metal heart despair, he wasn't. _

_None of her options seemed to be there... Meaning that she really was alone. Choking back a small sob, she looked around the diner to get rid of any negative feelings._

 _The diners lights were brighter and the place felt warmer than Frebear's diner, perhaps even more welcoming and it seemed to have a special touch, that she couldn't quite put her finger on it; yet could feel it on the tip of her tongue._

 _While the place was welcoming, she never felt more alone than she did right then and there. Looking around the room she noticed that the stage seemed to be different more low ground and had a run way, like models had when presenting, it even had more room to dance and the instruments seem to lay comforting on the sides. The microphone laid in the center of the stage._

 _She turned her head almost immediately, looking at the tables, or lights. Anywhere but the microphone. Noting that the tables were round, a bit smaller, but big enough to put a lot of food on the table._

 _Glancing up she noticed that the diner seemed to have an upstairs, and if she tipped on her toes just enough, she could see games and prizes._

 _The diner seemed to have no halls, except a few shallow ones instead of deep halls, like Freddy's. For some reason that seemed to set well with her, it made her more relaxed. Than Fredbears deep halls that seemed to have endless doors that led to different rooms._

 _To intrance in observing her new surroundings, she missed the bright brown eyes peeking up from the counter._

 _The little girl, that seemed no older than twelve years old widen her eyes in excitement and glee, when she see's the humanoid. Her eyes wondering up and down, before nodding to herself as she looked over the design of the complexity of the humanoids endoskeleton. Before wondering how the creators made her look so human in human size, weight ,appearance and figure; without going overboard._

 _"What in thuh world you doin' down thair! git uhp befo-wr ya ruin yo-wr dress!" A sharp cowgirl voice shouted sharply behind the twelve year old girl. Making both humanoid and girl leap into the air, making them almost fall backwards._

 _"O-oh, H-hi" The girl squeaked out, blushing in shame and guilt in being caught spying on the new humanoid, her parents bought instead of trying to make. The cowgirl just raised an eyebrow at her, before glancing over to the new humanoid._

 _"An ya!" The humanoid just looked taken aback, unused to taking charge in making conversation by herself. " jus' who do ya thihnk ya ahr!?" She cringed inwardly in the sharp tone of the bulky "cowgirl" who while should of taken more of a human appearance seemed to be more bulky and unstable to be around customers, and if she had been more prideful would have been merely insulted that the "humanoid" looked more robotic than taking an actually appearance of being human._

 _"Stop!" The little girl ordered, finally recovering from the shame. Looking at the bulky robot with a serious face. "This is your new partner in entertaining and serving people, be nice." The robot cowgirl just blinked, before looking at the new humanoid, before pouting._

 _"Hooaah do ya git ta look mo-wr human!?" She asked, looking put out. "That's not above board."_

 _The humanoid just blinked, clutching her banjo close to her, afraid to even speak. Thankfully the girl seemed to understand that the humanoid was shaken up and decided to talk for her._

 _"She's from **that** place." The robotic cowgirl seemed to light up from excitement, if the gasp was anything to come by._

 _"So yo-wr thuh fuh-amous eend high-falutin' humanoid." The robot said. "Kay-yun ya do me a favor? Ifin' ya see thuh the ole baws lady could ya show her yo-wr sentient as well? Ah thihnk she'd believe ya mo-wr than this little lady and ah, it could give her mo-wr ideas awn how t' improve me. Ah don't like bein' bulky especially this culohs t' openin."_

 _The humanoid seemed to understan even if her fellow humanoid had a thick cowgirl accent. before looking confused. "W-what do you mean partner?" She asked, the little girl. Ignoring the outrage cries of her fellow humanoid, who wanted at least a confirmation._

 _The little girl looked at her with amused eyes, as the cowgirl sulked behind her. "didn't you know? You're officially apart of the Betty Baseball diner family!" She said, happily. "I'm Lisa and the sulking robot that isn't quite a humanoid just, yet. Is Betty."_

 _Lisa kept on smiling like she said the best thing in the world, but it was quite the opposite, she had just shattered the humanoids world, as she was left in the dark alone._

 _"So... Uh whats yo-wr nuh-ame?" The robot said,carefullly noticing at her new partner went still and pale._

 _"I-i'm... I'm not sure... Not anymore..."_

 _"It's Spring silly." the little girl said, oblivious to the the tense feeling in the room._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading comment/ Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ocs everything else belongs to Scot Cawthon perhaps not the plot of the story though..._**

 ** _A/N: I've been thinking about writing a Fnaf story for a while now, I only just recently got the courage to do one. So comment/review on what you think! Also I know Bonnie and some other animatronics are in fact male, but this is a fanfiction just go along with it. Plus its not that I refuse to write Yaoi it just that I can't, trust me I think I might make people cry with how cringey that would turn out._**

 _Follow these golden footsteps_

" _No please don't!" He screamed, scrambling up to get to her struggling form_

" _it s not her fault! It's not!" He struggles out of the worker arms, looking at her fearful face hopelessness eyes begging to be saved. "It's his! He did it! Not her!" The workers gathered up to gang up on him to stop him from struggling more._

" _STOP!" He screamed, as more workers got near her neck ready to pull the plug. "She's innocent! Don't take her, don't ta-" His eyes once full of anger dimmed as a worker shut him down. Making the girl shriek in rage and fear, struggling more as they got near her neck to shut her down. She knew it was hopeless to continue to struggle. Looking at her fellow partner and friend. She could only think one thing, as they got closer to her neck._

 ** _I'm sorry._**

 _Everything she was aware off fellow into darkness, her last vision of him was that he was settled into a crate, before even that went blank._

 _A couple of months later…_

" _So you're absolutely sure!?" A rather young man asked, excitedly looking at the slump down female humanoid, which had bunny ears._

" _Why, of course. Though i'm not exactly sure why you would want her instead, of the actual mascot." The man said, scratching his head, looking at the young man utterly confused._

 _The young man shook his head, in denial. At the mention of the other, humanoid. "Spring Bonnie here is worth a lot not many people see it, due to the Spring Bonnie lock suit. But once my wife is done with her, and I finished building the restaurant. She'll be loved all over the place." The man said, before adding._

" _Plus it doesn't hurt that that my daughter absolutely adores Spring."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Year of 2029...

Freddy Fazbear, the horror attraction, had been closed permanently; after being burned down by one of their own employees. The franchise of the beloved friends, seemed to have ended and along with it the unknown dangers that lurked.

Soon a slow rising star had finally come out of the shadows of Freddy Fazbears, Betsy's Baseball diner. Where three humanoids entertained, rose up to the top ranks thanks to these beloved humanoid, especially one in particular, one who once starred as a human version of Spring Bonnie.

76 year old, Elliot Foster Rossetti and his son in law 56 year old Reece Booth owners of Betsy's baseball diner, had finally set their eyes on the old location of Freddy Fazbears and everything in it. 10 years later, after the tragic accident.

Soon to rebuild a new place with, nineteen year old, Lesley Rossetti Booth to manage the place.

XXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Somewhere in the old location…

A somewhat rusty looking skin peeled humanoid on the center of the stage, looked up from where he sat. looking around to see the animatronics worn down collecting dust and dirt some unable to move others unrepaired or worse.. Shut downed.

He turned to take a good look of his brother, Freddy. The bear and his gang and the generation after them may have been made into humanoids like his beloved friend or himself.. But they still had a special connection a bond that would never truly be broken no matter what form they took on.

The bear gave no indication of noticing him, nor willingness to move, or say anything, but look at the one wall; a wall that once gave them pride and joy.

 _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria!_

Fazbear. He closed his eyes as he thought about his last name, _Fazbear… a place where children could have fun feel safe in their second home. A place where parents could relax knowing their children were safe.._

He gave a silent bitter laugh, _safe? Happy? Oh please!_ He thought to himself, _ more like an absolute nightmare, where secrets are hidden, buried or worse resurfaced to die once again and again until nothing is left… nothing but bitterness and anger._

 _Those kids ruined us, they got what they wanted and now with them gone… we have nothing._ He clenched his eyes shut, _the man ruined the last memory of my best friend, the only thing i had left of her. If only I had gotten up sooner! Maybe I could have-_ he was cut off from his thinking.

"Stop that." he opened his eyes to look to his left side, where two bunny animatronics laid, the smaller blue bunny hugging his barely moving sibling. "It's not going to help, the past is the past. there was no way you could have stopped it even if you had been active."

"Bonnie." he said, with a regretful tone. Making her open her amethyst eyes, to look at him.

"It's alright, after all whenever there was a Bonnie, there was a Freddy. You were the first though, so to find out she was..." she trailed off thinking back, to the time when it was only Freddy and her.

"It gives me no excuse," he said, softly snapping her out of her memories. "She would of thrown a fit, with the way I acted."

Bonnie smiled weakly. "Tell me about it, I had thrown a fit, with how Freddy acted around his toy version." Fazbear chuckled, at the remembrance. "Tell us a story, the one where you and Spr... " she trailed off unable to finish saying the name of an older sister she never got to know.

He paused, before looking at the bunnies carefully. Before glancing around the room, where the other animatronics leaned in to hear. Before turning towards his younger three brothers, Freddy was still looking at the wall and Fred didn't seem to want to move from the poster where Goldie laid, out of all three Goldie seemed to move towards his direction to hear, while the other two didn't seemed to move. But he could tell they were interested.

He sighed, it was hard to be the older brother. The marionette could have played it better when it was controlled by one of the ghost children, but it seemed when they had all left the real personality came out, he was to young, too confused about what happened. Having no idea how to act around most of them, because unlike them he wasn't given the chance to see or feel the dreadful events that happened, unlike the rest of them the child that had once possessed him made sure to save him from the horrors.

 _I wish you were here spring_. He thought, before thinking back to the day, Spring had gotten a book to read to the kids. "Very well, i'll tell you about the day, we were introduced to little red riding hood…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

At Betsy's baseball diner….

"Dad are you sure?" she asked her father, with a very concerned voice. "I mean, not only had all locations that were associated with that franchise, gone out of business. But they're bad luck! Who wants to go and eat in a place, where there are still rumors to this day! Where kids are killed?!"

Her father sighed, before letting her continue rant that both her grandfather and he made a mistake on buying the location, and sooner or later they would be forced to close down all the hard work they worked for, and probably lose the diner.

"...I mean, I get that you and grandpa, want to complete moms wish; in building a new location for Betsy's. But to buy a location of one of our sworn enemy? Ten years after they burned down.. Dad you know how the press works, right? Especially, with grandpa's ridiculous idea of naming the new location to something similar to Freddy!"

She stopped ranting to give him a look, a look that would usually make sane people cringe, but whoever said Reece Booth and Elliot Foster Rossetti were sane people?

Reece rolled his eyes once again, before ruffling his daughters hair. "And you know your Grandfather and I don't do anything without planning first. Your mother was the one who did things recklessly, remember?" He said, smiling like an idiot. Making his nineteen year old daughter scowl at him.

"Fine!." she said,stomping her foot, before pouting like the child she still was. "Don't come crying to me, when you redo the math and spend more than you're willing to spend! And we BOTH know Grandpa will get on your case for being a cheapskate."

Her father stiffened at the mention of spending over budget. "Sweetie what do you mean?" he asked, sickeningly sweet and desperately wishing he misheard.

"Dad," she began talking to him like a child. "The place isn't going to be a family diner." she looked at him in the eyes, before glancing towards one of her favorite humanoids. "The location was originally a kids place, though because the people are going to be weary of the location Grandpa is turning it into both a teenage hangout place and kids entertainment , along with it being rentable to use for parties."

Her father gave a weary chuckle, relieved that was what she was talking about. "Lesley, you know you shouldn't give me a scare like that."

Lesley, gave him an indifferent look, "Grandpa has also told me he's thinking of ordering new humanoids, Since Spring can't possible take on the whole pizza by herself." her dad promptly fainted at that, knowing that ordering new humanoids cost millions.

"What this about ordering new humanoids?" Betsy, who was ironically the youngest humanoid, but also the lead mascot, demanded. causing the other two to look up towards them.

Lesley sighed, as much as she loved Betsy for being her mom's first creation. Betsy certainly gave her more headaches, than her beloved Spring and Betty. Though Spring wasn't even made by them, they really should consider themselves lucky that Mr. Afton and Mr. Henry...Philips? Well, whatever his name was, were willing to hand over at least one of their only two humanoids.

"Grandpa, had decided to finally establish a franchise something similar to Freddy's, though instead of it being... A Betsy's franchise it's… uhmm…. More like another Spring franchise." Spring perked up at the comment, before hesitantly looking at a frozen Betsy.

Spring winced at Betsy's silent anger. Before looking towards Betty who stopped moving in her wheelchair, looking at Betsy with an unreadable expression.

"Ah kay-yun't believe it after all this time! Finally, thuh ole man decided ta expand thuh business, Eve-yn ifin' 'e ain't makin' betsy a franchise like freddy's." Betty finally said, smirking. Looking at Betsy who was furious with glee. Spring bite her lip to stop her from laughing, it was no surprise that even with Betty looking like a twenty nine year old, and looking like an actual human. She still acted so much younger, than she really was. Just to get Betsy irritated, though she can't blame her for wanting Betsy to be upset; after all one of the workers messed up on the grand opening, and instead of the diner being called Betty's Baseball diner, it was called Betsy's Baseball diner. Then Lisa the sweet and naive girl she was created Betsy as her first project in following her mothers footsteps.

They really should have just told Lisa to build a bat, that had a male voice instead and personalty.

After a moment of silence fell upon the room.

Lesley, raised an eyebrow at Betty. It wasn't often that she talked, or made comments at; not after both her grandmother and mom forced Betty off the stage to work the prize corner. Though she hadn't exactly stopped talking then, at least not until AFTER the accident. Betty, had accepted the fact that she was a lot older than Spring, by the fact she was activated when Jane was twelve, only being upgraded to look more human, two months before the opening. Betty, had also accepted that her legs don't function like the used, which is why she got stuck on the wheel chair; but if there's one thing she wouldn't accept was, Betsy being on stage. Which Lesley noted was that Spring seemed to agree silently.

"An I still can't believe that Jane made you get that ridicules accent." Betsy snapped at her, angry that the franchise wasn't going to be connected to them.

Betty looked at Betsy with indifference, before moving her wheelchair towards the direction of the kitchen.

Spring winced as Betsy stormed out and headed towards the stair to the game room, sighing. she looked towards Lesley who was looking at Betsy's direction, with a frown.

"You know, you should be more careful with what you say around Betsy." Spring said, walking towards the stag, making sure everything worked.

"Oh please, Betsy started to become a nightmare ever since, she not only found out the restaurant was mistakenly named after her, but ever since both Betty and you let her have the stage!" Lesley exclaimed, irritated with Betsy's attitude.

"Betty is old, she may be the original mascot and look young. But her circuits can malfunction easier and her wires can't be replaced as easily, and I… it doesn't feel right to be on stage without her or…" Spring trailed off, frowning at the thought of her old friend.

Lesley sighed, at the look of her beloved nanny and honorary big sister. Before briefly wondering, if she over heard, that they had bought one of the old locations, of **_his_** franchise. Before discarding the idea entirely, knowing that Spring was probably to busy working on getting the tables sparkly, like the neat freak she was.

"I know it doesn't feel right, but you gotta try. As much as people love having you serve them or watching over the kids in the game room. You miss performing up on stage and I can tell Betsy's getting to you with her…" cough. "performance."

Spring grimaced at the thoughts of Betsy's performance, before her thoughts slowly drifted towards her original diner and friend. Lesley noticed that Spring's mind was slowly wondering to other places. Biting her lip and feeling guilty for not telling her where the place was going to be set up, she slowly and carefully thought over what she was going to say, before saying.

"You know since tomorrow i'm going to the location grandpa bought, how about you come and help? Give us Idea on what you want to save and where you want stuff to be added or removed. Have a look around, maybe you'll get used to the idea of having your own franchise." _and maybe then you'll get closure._ Lesley thought to herself, before adding.

"Plus, it's time to stop following silver or the shadows of bronze footsteps. And start making a path of golden footsteps." Spring lips twitched upwards. Knowing that bronze was Freddy's and Sliver was Candy's burgers.

"You're really going with that?" She questioned, making Lesley nod.

"You dork."

* * *

 **Comment/Review**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fnaf just my Oc's**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Past forgotten can be rescued_

 _He was hiding, Why was he hiding? Something felt off, like he was himself, but not. He looked around under the table, he wasn't sure how he got here. The place looked as big as Betsy's baseball diner, perhaps even bigger. But arranged different, the tables weren't round they were rectangle, the lights weren't bright and welcoming but dimmed and cold. There were hallways, and if he looked just right he could see a door that was labeled basement. Betsy's Baseball diner had no basement, none at all. The prize area and gaming area was also in a different room, the hallways had doors leading off into suspicious looking rooms._

 _He was scared, Betsy's Baseball diner was more home like. More welcoming and realistic. He wasn't used to being cold and Unwelcomed. Why was he here? Where was his older sister? Where was he even at? He didn't know, and he didn't want to find out. He let out a small whimper, as he heard loud footsteps, perhaps even angry arguments being shouted. He wanted to go home, as a dreadful feeling began to twist in his stomach._

" _Hehehe." He froze, as he listened to the deep almost sinister laughter. Gulping he looked up from the table, to see the stage, where unlike Betsy's Diner didn't have a karaoke or any instruments, on stage but just a lone unknown figure stood in the center. he looked rather young, probably in his mid twenties. His hair was a dark-sh blond and bright blue eyes. he wore a blazer jacket over his white shirt and wore a purple bow tie._

 _If he wasn't his sister's brother or if Spring wasn't his nanny, when he was a baby. He would have confused the man in the center to be human._

 ** _That almost looks like... No! It can't be! I don't even know, what he looks like!_** _He thought to himself._

 _His family may have made sure to drill it into him how to spot a humanoid with a mile. But not even Spring had described_ ** _Him._** _Not that he blamed her, who wants to remember there past when it only brings pains? His eyes widen as another figure rose up to the stage. Her familiar bright green eyes shined brightly, as her golden hair was in a simple braid, she wore black flats and a simple bright yellow dress that ended at her knees and covered her arms up to her elbows. The bottom half was almost covered up by a half white apron and the top a black velvet vest. She was also holding up her signature banjo._

" _...and this my friend Spring Bonnie."_

 _"Spring...?" He whispered, looking so confused; as to just why she was here in the first place. Shouldn't she be at Betsy's? He thought to himself, before slowly crawling out under the table. Not noticing that two animatronics walked out from a room and headed straight for closer to the stage. _

_He wasn't sure what happened, but the next thing he knew a group of masked people surrounded him pushing him towards the mascots. His eyes widened as they pushed him towards a golden bear. Just as his jaw opened._

BEEP BEEP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAHHHHH!" Brown eyes snapped opened, screaming in horror.

The door was kicked opened, as a brunette came in looking like a maniac, her hazel eyes searching around the room to find the intruder or the thing that made her baby brother cry in horror. "Who's there? What happened?! And who's going to die?!" she demanded, quickly holding up a metal bat ready to swing it.

Footsteps could be heard from the halls, quickly as they scrambled towards his room.

"Tommy, are you alright?" a soft soothing voice asked, from behind the madwoman. Walking towards the nine year old boy. who sniffed quietly, he nodded, still uncertain with the events of his looking more confused and scared unable to remember why he screamed. looking at Spring, his nanny/best friend and honorary mom and older sister, rolled into one. She had always been here right? She wasn't suddenly going to leave and never come back, right?

He bite his lip, as an unknown feeling washed over him before scrambling up to hug her. Suddenly, afraid that she'll one day, never show up.

Spring blinked confused at the sudden change of behavior,before welcoming in the hug anyway. Glancing towards Lesley, who finally calmed down and stopped her act as a maniac. look around to see what could have given her baby brother nightmares. Before giving Spring a raised eyebrow look.

BAM!

The girls jumped in surprise, Tommy on the other hand began to cling to Spring tighter. If Spring had been human she would have began to wince in pain with his tight grip. The girls as if practiced many times, before arched an eyebrow; at Mr. Rossetti and Mr. Booth at the same. They were both obviously sleep deprived due to paperwork and had some how gotten covered in ink.

"What happened?" Mr. Booth demanded as he marched straight to the whimpering and shivering nine year old. His expression softened when big bright brown eyes peeked up from Springs side to look at him.

"Nightmare." He whispered, softly. looked at Lesley with a strange look. "Where did you have a bat?" he asked, before remembering something and looked at her alert. "No better question why do you have a bat I thought both your father and other stores that sold bats banned you from getting one?" Lesley, turned red, eyes turning wide. Before looking around for an emergency exit.

"Lesley." Her grandfather warned, eyes narrowing at her tense form. "Don't. You. DARE." he said, through gritted teeth as her eyes landed on the window. Lesley only smiled before throwing herself out the window which was thankfully opened. sighed irritated, before looking at his son in law. "I blame you for her stupid actions, why couldn't my daughter marry the mailman?" face flushed red in embarrassment before it turned pure outraged.

Tommy looked up at spring wide eyed, he knew his grandfather and father argued everyday. But he was never there to see them, or close enough to hear. Spring frowned at them, before tucking Tommy into bed; who whined that he wanted to hear the argument, which Spring flatly refused. Before shutting the window and making sure it was looked and then ushering the men out of Tommy's room. Once everything was set, Spring looked out the window to see Lesley shivering in the cold and looking like a wet poodle. Looking at Spring with wide pleading eyes. saying please open the door.

Spring let her shoulders slump down. _It's going to be a long night._ She thought to herself, walking towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was rare, extremely rare for them to be in all in one place at the same time even those withered animatronics were here, why were they all here? Something felt off like something was about to happen especially this morning. Fredbear had started to notice shadows outside of the restaurant and had alerted the others. Which had made them all curious as to why?

Had someone finally come to finish them off? Or had someone… someone opened their eyes and bought them? It was an extremely low shot especially for them to be re-opened. But they couldn't help but hope that this time now that those kids were gone… that they could finally fulfill what they were meant to be.

What they should have been doing the whole time, entertain the kids, the customers without a bloody background.

Should all the animatronics be in one place, though? Well, no. but this was everybody's last chance to be reused again, to entertain and to be up on stage once again, and there was no way that they would be anywhere else, but the main room.

They all hurried to make them seem like they never moved and that was where all the old employees had left them, but with all the excitement going on. No one noticed the little faded kid sniffing quietly as he faded into a music box.

But they couldn't help but jump a little when a loud exclamation was heard outside.

"YOU BOUGHT WHAT ELSE?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Lesley shivered, trying to sniffle in a sneeze, before leaning into the window eyeing Spring as she drove silently. Frowning and glaring at the fact that no one seemed to trust her to drive ever since the golfing accident.

"Tell me again, how in the world did YOU get your driver's licences?" Lesley questioned, before quickly clenching the seats, like a frightened cat. As Spring "accidently" made a sharp turn, not bothering to slow down, making her side of the car seem a little to close to the road. Lesley looked at Spring wide eyed, making her smirk green eyes gleaming.

"Your mom was frustrated that she failed her driving test and was to take segment 2 again, I laughed at her. She snapped at me saying that I couldn't do better. Jane just laughed, after I passed on the first try." Lesley rolled her eyes at her moms immature antics, before muttering in a higher pitch voice lowly as she could.

"I passed on the first try… After I gave the instructor a heart attack."

Spring gave her a warning look, before asking. "Where to next?" glancing so often towards the abandoned building, before gaining a hunted look in her eyes.

"Turn a left, and then park close to the building. We're already here." Lesley said, not bothering to glance at the building.

Spring gripped the wheel tightly, her eyes widening in panic. The location they had bought wasn't new, like she had originally thought. It was old and falling down, her old home should reek with with a tainted smell, sure it wasn't where the diner was, but it once held the name Fazbear meaning it was home, would have been _her_ home.

Parking the car next to a red cadillac, she whispered hunted. "why didn't you tell me?"

Lesley, held a blank stare as she looked up to the cars ceilings. "I had my suspicions, that you overheard my yelling. Before observing that you didn't… I thought it would be better to show you, than to surprise you. After all this would have been your home a long time ago; and know if things turn out right it will be."

Lesley was unnerved with the way Spring stayed quit, looking at the building with longing and… Fear…

Lesley could understand, yet at the same time she couldn't. Spring had been taken away from her original family, the one she helped rise from nothing. So for her to be taken away all of sudden had to be hard, especially when her grandmother Jane had been sure Spring wasn't Sentient and to be proven wrong…

It had taken a toll on her grandmother and Betty. Her grandmother Jane had been scared, but so excited asking Spring plenty of questions to improve Betty. To the point Betty, had become Sentient as well. Spring had been with them for as long as she could remember; there was a point and time, when she had been mad at Spring for missing her original family. It had been petty and cruel at the time, to the point of being frustrated thinking that they weren't good enough for her.

It wasn't until the _accident_ that she finally understood, why. Her baby brother was so young and so had she when _it_ happened. To have been caged and then shoved into the unknown, had been… vile. Especially, in _that_ way.

She was about to say something when…

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"YOU BOUGHT WHAT ELSE!?"

The girls blinked before looking at each other in horror before getting out of the car as fast as they could to see the commotion between Mr. Booth and Mr. Rossetti

"YOU IDIOT!" screamed in rage, the paper crumbling in his hand as he clenched them. "You were only supposed to buy this location with everything in it! Not the whole damn franchise!" shrugged in a careless yet sheepish manner, before cringing when he heard a familiar voice.

"You did what?" the voice asked in a whisper of controlled rage.

Mr. Rosetti looked at his dear granddaughter, with hope of being pulled away from the idiot he claimed as his son in law. Before trying to remember why he hadn't let his daughter marry her job or the mailman, instead.

Oh right, his dear wife, wanted grand kids… Plus the Mailman used to give him the stink eye after he "accidentally" let his "dog" chase him, if he remembered correctly the mailman never sat right after the whole accident. He looked at his wonderful granddaughter with a serious expression. Before saying, "We might loose the diner because of this idiot."

Lesley went pale at the mention of losing the diner, "What. Did. You. Do" she whispered, unable to look at her father.

"Your grand father forgot to look at the papers." said immediately. "He knows i'm not good with paper work that doesn't recall for manager! I didn't study to become a business man! I'm a mechanic!" He really really should've convinces Jane that their daughter would have been better off with a robot, as his granddaughters cold glare turned to him.

Lesley tapped her foot impatiently as both her dad and grandpa start to argue in who's fault it was, like little kids. So she did the only thing she could.

"Dad into the prius back seat, Grandpa into your own car and both of you sit down and think over what you did, NOW!" she snapped, irritated. "The workers aren't paid enough to deal with the both of you. And you both can't sell the franchise now that you bought it, especially since the papers you BOTH signed can't return it to the original owner." Before looking at the workers.

"I'm sorry for the delay, you may start opening the door." Lesley said, ignoring her grandfathers and father outraged shouts as Spring shoves them into their respective cars. Before hurrying up to Lesley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Spring bit her lip as she waited with Lesley as the workers tried to open the door. She wished that they hired more than five workers to help them. She was impatient to see what was left of Fazbear.

Her home.

Her heart robotic heart skipped a beat, as she thought about her home. She waited for a long time to come home, or visit home. Just once, and now she had the chance. Even if it was in ruins, even if there was nothing left she would at least be able to confront her past home. If only to be connected to her old and perhaps long gone friend.

Maybe, she could see if they put him in the storage room or garage. Perhaps she could convince them not to sell the Fazbear garage. Perhaps would still… … she forgot all about him and .

She went cold, they were both gone, they closed their home, sold it. The last time she heard from them… or ABOUT them was when they announced their deaths or disappearance.

The Afton company was either a part of the franchise meaning they had it or it went down hill, or perhaps it survived… just sold…? Her head slumped down in defeat, they were all gone. Even if she never got to know the new additions to her family, she still cared about them. She wanted to get to know them, teach them.

She knew she was about to see the cold hard truth. But she couldn't help but hope… After all it was all she had. Even if she was being ungrateful to the new family she made, they still knew she loved them no matter what.

SCREECH!

Spring winced at the high pitched the metal made."Well looks like we finally opened the mother load." The worker remarked.

"It smells though." another remarked, before glancing at the humanoid and Lesley, before frowning.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want you father and grandfather to be here?" Lesley's mood soured glaring at the man with the implication/

Spring couldn't wait any longer and ran past the workers, shoving them aside as she entered the building.

"SPRING!" Lesley yelled afraid that the building was going to crunmble. Looking at the workers who gave her a go ahead, she ran past them and after the rabbit.

* * *

 **Comment/Review and thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fnaf**

* * *

Remember who you are, Where your from and what you represent.

By Unknown

* * *

" _Are you sure?" asked, into his cell phone. Looking at the papers doubtfully. "Why don't I bring this in so you can look over it carefully, i'm a mechanic not a businessman!"_

 _pulling the phone away from his ear slightly, he rolled his eyes at his in law. "Fine, I'll sign the dam papers. BUT you better hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the but, especially since Lesley wouldn't be pleased, if we endangered her diner." He smirked as his in law choked before he exclaimed that the diner was his and that his granddaughter wasn't even of age to take the family mantle.._

" _Oh Yea? Then tell that to her face; I dare you." The phone went silent, making feel smug that he had finally gotten an upper hand on the old man. Before looking over the contract once more time and decided that it looked fine enough to sign._

 _It's not like he was going to be the one blamed, right? After all his father in law was being lazy to even look at the documents. Signing his name onto the documents and making sure the everything was legalized and that neither they, nor the old company would sell or take it all away._

 _He grimaced when he saw the last part._

… _Freddy Fazbear franchise., such as… Afton company is not responsible, nor cares …. They company of both Afton… and Fazbear shall ALL..._

 _Be within the rights of yours…_

 _He signed not reading the whole thing, before giving it to the man who gave him his bill and a copy of the real document._

 _But one thing he forgot to do, one thing that would have made his dead wife smack him in the head over and over until it got stuck into his head._

 _Always read the fine print._

* * *

"SPRING!" The loud scream from outside made the animatronic jump, before becoming excited knowing that people were coming inside. they played as if they were turned off, all but one who perked up a bit at the name Spring, before brushing it off, as someone who was named after the season. Before making sure that everyone could at least communicate with each other he turned on the frequency.

Can Everyone hear me? He asked, as he finally pretended to be shut downed.

Yea!

Yes sir!

We can hear you loud and clear! Were the responds that he got, inwardly thanking to the high heavens that everyone had at least remembered to turn on the frequency, so that they could communicate with each other as they pretended to be shut down.

Good, is everyone here? He asked, not wanting for anyone to be left behind this time. Whithereds?

Here!  They shouted.

Toys?  He hiestantly asked, not wanting to provoke them.

We were already here anyway!  One of them said rudely, while the others hummed in agreement.

We made sure Mario leaned out of his box just a bit.  One of the female animatronic said.

He nodded to himself discreetly before cringing at having to check in on the ones who started. Originals? He waited for the backlash of the others.

We're here.  Freddy said, softly.

Oi! Why are you calling them the originals!? The withereds said, a bit offended knowing that they still weren't sure just who exactly were made first.

Yea why not the rebuffs? The toys asked.

That's insulting! The originals shouted. Fredbear rolled his eyes at the overdramatic cries of outrage, before smiling to himself just a bit this was his wonderful family.

He flinched when he began to here a much softer yet higher frequency interfer. Before shivering in both pain and pleasure. Pain because he hadn't heard a loud frequency that could interfere with his in a long run, and pleasure because it seemed so familiar and yet so much more different, both gentle and yet harsh as if it had been tweaked to run a different frequency than what it originally was.

He slowly opened his eyes but made sure to look deactivated with his eyes open unlike the others who closed their eyes, even if they were also slightly uncomfortable with the new higher frequency coming in. The girl rushed in, he observed making sure not to move his eyes to much. She seemed to be searching for something, she had blond hair and tanned skin her body was developed like another girl, if not a bit more flattering. Not that he ever paid any attention to developments, he was made to entertain kids after all.

But then again so was she… The woman seemed to be around her twenties, he searched carefully not to scare her or show that he was in fact activated looking for the high frequency sound.

"Spring, you need to be more careful." The girl behind "Spring" said. He inwardly scowled at the fact someone else had been named after his dear friend. Granted it wasn't like it was illegal for her name to be used it was just unwelcomed if he had a say in it.

"I mean I know your excited to see you would have been home if they hadn't sold you, but you shouldn't rush in like that! I mean at least have someone with you in case the company decided to take Fredbear, your old partner. So you wouldn't be devastated that you'll never see him!' She exclaimed, before saying softly knowing that Spring wasn't listening. "I don't want you to break down again."

Spring wasn't the only one listening, ar at least not anymore. Fredbear could only think of _Old partner…? Sold…? Is it...Is it really, you?_ Had he really needed to breath, he would've taken a sharp breath; but he could feel even without that sharp breath, a lump in his throat and circuits heating up.

 _Turn.. turn around. Turn around. Please. I need... to see… I need to see if it's really you._ He thought, before making rather hastily to look deactivated, just as "Spring" turned around, had Fredbear had a real heart it would have stopped right then and there as the "person" revealed green eyes, and not just any Green eyes. Spring Bonnies bright forest green eyes, that widened in disbelief as she stared right into his soul once again.

"Fredbear..?" She whispered, revealing her voice to be as soothing and gently as ever, just like when they had been first activated.

She walked to him making sure to be careful not to trip over loose wires and tiles on the ground. Before slowly pulling herself up onto the stage to gently touch his rather peeled face, to get a good look at his bright blue eyes. Oil leaking from her eyes, she gave him him a watering smile in relief to see him once again. "It's good to see you again, Fredbear."

* * *

This couldn't be real… This could not be happening. They weren't supposed to be there.

Lesley looked slightly freaked out on how cold and unwelcoming the place looked, even though it had been abandoned, she could tell that the place had never been welcoming to outsiders much less teens, the place seemed to only welcom small children.

But she couldn't help but shiver at the sight, even if she could imagine how it once looked like, she couldn't help but fear the hallways how spread out it seemed. Too spread out if you asked her. She could tell the cameras had taken out a lot of power from the security office just by looking at the brand.

It would have been much worse if they had the nerve to put a fan in the office. She thought. Before looking at the place with disgust. While the place had once been number one beating even chuck e cheese,, the place seemed too empty to have been number one, the arcade games, by the looks of it were also rigid.

It seemed more like a pub if you asked her, and Betsy diners was originally supposed to look like a pub, before switching it to look homey and a restaurant.

She knew just by looking around and imagining how it had looked like in its glory, she would've loved the place as a child, so would have Tommy. Which just made her hate it even more, because she could imagine all the dangerous stuff she would have done, and her pranks would have gone undisciplined.

It was just an accident waiting to happen… or worse the legends of Freddy Fazbears were true.

"Spring…?" she asked softly, feeling uncomfortable and wanting to get out of the place as fast as possible walked towards Spring to see what in the world she was looking at in the center of the room.

SQUEAk

"EHP!" she squealed out, looking down on what she stepped on, only to see a robotic arm. She paled, before looking where the hand belonged to, the arm belong to a funny looking fox… dog? Well whatever it was, it certainly was mangled. She felt a pang of sympathy. Perhaps because Spring had been apart of her family for so long she couldn't stand to imagine kids pulling her apart, or any other robotic entertainment. Slowly looked around careful in the room, seeing the animatronics sitting there shut downed and in horrible condition, seemingly looking like they've never been cleaned or well taken care of. Made her blood boil with rage.

 _How dare they!_ She thought, to herself. _IT's basically abuse!_

But what made her skin crawl in fear and shiver in disgust was the humanoid that sat on stage. Unlike Betsy's diner where the stage was made to be like a runway especially for karaoke night, this stage was tall, theatre tall. The lights where angled perfectly yet brokenly behind him, as he sat smiling eyes open, but not lit up to reveal he was on.

 _He must of been shut down a long time ago._ She thought hysterical, putting a hand over her heart to calm herself down, from the sight. She looked up once again to see Spring had walked over to him. "...Fredbear." she heard Spring whisper out to him.

She looked away feeling like an intruder, looking around anywhere, but them. _So that's Fredbear._ She thought. _I wonder how can she stand seeing him in this condition._ She bit her lip looking for something to fix, before a royal purple and baby blue caught her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, she slowly walked towards them. Making sure to be careful not to slip or make too much noise to scare Spring off the stage.

 _Well hello there._ She thought to herself eyeing the complexity and unreasonable well kept bunny animatronics. _So these are Springs replacements, and siblings. sh_ e cocked her head to the side eyeing them, before her mind began to organize plans and designs just by looking at them.

 _Maybe I can use their programing and parts and rebuild them to looking like human, like Spring?_ She thought. _But what height? and how much weight, should be on them?_

"SPRING!" Lesley and Spring jumped at the sound of a voice screaming in a high pitch voice.

"LESLEY?!" Before wincing at the loud bang made, just to get in her once again, Lesley was beginning to feel irritated by the distraction.

Spring shivered, before pulling away from her deactivated friend, feeling dread inside.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please Review! I'll try and post the next chapter on as Soon as I can!**


End file.
